Un día en la Fortaleza Roja
by Estrella77
Summary: Hola. Si han leído mi historia "La siguiente generación" aquí hay un pequeño relato sobre como sería la vida de Jon, Sansa y sus hijos unos años después. Escribir y publicar nuevas historias es mi manera de lidiar con el final de la serie (que no me gusto casi nada). LOS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS.


**Hola. Bien, aquí una historia de un solo capítulo. Recomiendo leer otra de mis historias, la siguiente generación, para poder entender bien esta.**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es de ese increíble escritor que es G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

311 D.C.

Un día en la Fortaleza Roja

**Rhaegar**

Me vestí con un jubón negro con adornos de rubí en las hombreras. En el pecho del jubón estaba bordado en seda un dragón rojo de 3 cabezas, el emblema de la Casa Targaryen. Mis botas eran altas y hechas de cuero. En el cuello llevaba una cadena de oro, bastante delgada, con un pendiente de un lobo gruñendo hecho de plata pulida. Mi cabello plateado estaba sujeto en la parte alta de mi cabeza con una cinta de su mismo color, atado de tal manera que el resto del mismo caía, rozándome los hombros.

Me encontraba en camino al comedor. Era la hora del desayuno. Por el camino me encontré solo con un par de guardias que cuidaban la entrada. Ellos inclinaron la cabeza cuando pasé, y les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar al comedor.

El comedor era una sala amplia con 3 entradas: la que yo usé se encontraba a la izquierda del estrado, y era solo para la familia real. Mis padres lo habían preferido así. Enfrente había otra entrada, era la que usaban los sirvientes que venían de las cocinas. Luego estaba la entrada principal. Era mucho más amplia que las otras 2, y era la que usaban los nobles y los caballeros que se encontraban residiendo en el castillo.

En el salón había muchas mesas largas para los que se sentaban, todas ellas con floreros llenos de flores que eran recogidas al otro lado del Aguasnegras. Fácilmente cabrían un millar de personas en él, pero en este momento había a lo sumo 200. En la mesa del estrado nos sentábamos solamente los Targaryens.

En la entrada principal había media docena de guardias con alabardas en las manos, mientras que 6 más se encontraban al pie del estrado, cuidando a la familia real. En las entradas secundarias había solo 2 guardias.

Mi padre tenía por costumbre invitar cada día a uno de los nobles o los caballeros que residían en el castillo. El de hoy era un hombre de unos 50 años. Llevaba el pelo negro pintado ligeramente de blanco y poseía una expresión seria, muy concentrado en lo que mi padre le decía en ese momento. En su jubón lucía un águila plateada sobre campo púrpura.

Como de costumbre, mi padre estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, con mi madre sentada a su derecha. Enfrente de mí madre estaba el hombre que mi padre había invitado. Al lado de mi madre estaba mi hermana Rhaella, y al lado de ella estaba Rhaenys. En una silla con las patas más altas mi hermana Visenya comía, mientras a unos pasos detrás de ella su niñera la vigilaba, atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Había un asiento libre al lado del invitado de mi padre y al lado de éste estaba mi hermano Daeron.

Mientras mi padre y su invitado charlaban, mi madre vigilaba a los 4 hijos que había en la mesa. Cuando llegué, el invitado fue el único que se levantó y me hizo una reverencia. Luego de eso mi padre le dijo que se sentara para continuar la conversación. A mí me miró y me hizo un gesto, invitándome a sentarme en la mesa. Cuando lo hice mi madre desvió su mirada de mi hermana Visenya y la dirigió a mí. Me dio una sonrisa cálida que le respondí con una propia.

Pregunté por el nombre del hombre que estaba a mi alado y este se presentó como Ser Thoron Mallister, un hijo de una rama secundaria de la casa.

Me puse a comer, mientras mis hermanos hacían lo mismo. Había pan, dátiles, manzanas, naranjas de sangre, algo de queso, leche y agua para mis hermanos y para mí. Los adultos tenían lo mismo, además de una jarra de vino, aunque noté que ninguno de mis padres bebía nada que no fuera agua.

Estuve en silencio comiendo, mirando hacia los nobles en las otras mesas de vez en cuando. Hasta ahora era un día normal.

**Rhaella**

Luego de desayunar, la septa Minadryd vino y nos llevó a mí y a Rhaenys a nuestras clases. Pasé las 2 siguientes horas aburriéndome a muerte mientras la septa nos enseñaba acerca de los Siete y nos enseñaba a coser. Cuando la septa nos explicaba por qué el ayuno era considerado del agrado de los dioses, me tuve que morder la lengua para no preguntar por qué, en ese caso, el Septón Supremo estaba más gordo que un uro sobrealimentado.

Cuando finalmente la lección concluyo, nos apresuramos a salir antes de darle a la septa la oportunidad de demorarme. En un pasillo, nos separamos mi hermana y yo. Mi hermana se iba a su habitación, pero yo me fui al bosque de dioses del castillo.

Mi padre una vez me contó que él mismo había plantado la semilla del arciano que ahora se alzaba en el medio del bosque de Dioses. El arciano tenía ya casi 10 años y estaba bastante alto.

Mi hermano mayor me dijo que cuando nuestro padre había plantado la semilla del arciano eran los primeros días de su reinado, que fue antes de que cualquiera de sus hijos naciera.

Entre al bosque y me arrodille ante el árbol corazón. La cara del árbol era impresionante; su boca estaba abierta en una mueca que me parecía un grito de rabia, y los ojos parecían severos y duros. Una vez escuché a unas sirvientas hablando de que les daba miedo acercarse al bosque de dioses.

Pero para mí, el lugar no daba miedo, sino fuerza. Nunca lo dije ante nadie que no fueran mis padres, cuando estábamos a solas, pero yo me sentía mil veces más cerca de los dioses ante un arciano que dentro de un septo. El árbol no juzgaba, no pedía a los pobres que pasaran hambre, no exigía juramentos y promesas sin fin; simplemente veía y escuchaba.

Estuve un tiempo mirándolo, dándole una plegaria en voz baja mientras me encontraba arrodillaba. Cuando me cansé de ver el árbol, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación, a cambiarme de ropa.

Tenía que ir al patio de prácticas. Quería practicar un poco de tiro con arco antes de la hora del almuerzo.

**Jon**

Estaba llegando al salón del trono. Delante de mí 2 guardias abrían el camino, al tiempo que 4 más cerraban la marcha. Mi hijo Rhaegar caminaba a mi lado. Al mirarlo de reojo no pude evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que apareció durante unos momentos en mi rostro: con su cabello plateado y sus ojos violetas tenía todo el aspecto de un Targaryen. Y el pequeño dragón que llevaba en su espalda sólo servía para acentuarlo más.

Sol Negro había nacido hace 2 meses y todos habíamos estado encantados, aunque ninguno tanto como Rhaegar. El dragón era una cosita diminuta al salir del huevo, era mayormente cola, cuello y alas. Ahora era mucho más grande, pero lo bastante ligero aún para que Rhaegar lo cargara sin problemas en su espalda, a la que el dragón se aferraba con garras y patas, a la vez que asomaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rhaegar.

Al entrar vi a los señores, damas, caballeros juramentados y errantes, jinetes libres. En los pechos de hombres y mujeres se veían un centenar de blasones diferentes: reconocí una maza y daga, una rueda de madera rota en campo verde, un cuartelado de un dragón negro y un par de ojos dorados, un armadillo sobre campo verde y marrón, y hasta un basilisco con una serpiente en el pico. Pero por cada uno que reconocía, había 2 que me eran desconocidos.

También había extranjeros. Había un grupo de tyroshis, evidentes por las barbas y cabellos de amarillos, púrpuras y rojos, y junto a una columna se encontraban 3 hombres y una mujer de piel oscura, con ropas de vivos colores. Uno de ellos llevaba además una capa de plumas de cuervo.

Cuando hubiéramos cruzado la sala, llegamos al trono de Hierro. Empecé a subir los escalones con firmeza, sintiendo como detrás de mí Rhaegar me seguía. Los guardias quedaron al pie del trono de Hierro.

Una vez estuve sentado y con mis manos apoyadas con cuidado sobre los brazos afilados del trono, Rhaegar se sentó a mis pies, al tiempo que Sol Negro bajaba de la espalda de su amo y empezaba a reptar por el trono, olfateando con curiosidad. Tuve que contenerme para no dar una sonrisa divertida.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza al mayordomo que estaba al pie del trono, mientras mi rostro se cambiaba a la máscara sin expresión que usaba cada vez que emitía juicio.

El mayordomo golpeo 3 veces el bastón de hierro contra el piso al tiempo que hablaba con una voz potente que resonó en el salón: _"En el nombre de Aegon de la Casa Targaryen, el Sexto de su Nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, doy por iniciada esta sesión de la corte" _–Dio un golpe más con el bastón y guardó silencio.

Entonces paso el primer caso.

El primero fue un hombre que había robado 2 caballos de las barracas de los capas doradas que se encontraban junto a la puerta del barro. Lo mandé al Muro.

Luego pasó un carnicero que llenaba las salchichas que vendía de aserrín. Ordené que fuera multado con 20 venados de plata.

Después los capas doradas trajeron a un caballero errante que había sido arrestado el día anterior por haber participado en una carrera de caballos ilegal… sin ninguna prenda encima. Tuve que contener las carcajadas al escuchar los cargos. Ordené que lo encerraran en las celdas negras durante 2 días como castigo.

Más tarde un grupo de 6 capas doradas trajeron a 3 hombres encadenados, uno de ellos un caballero errante de las Islas Escudo. Habían sido encontrados violando a una niña de 13 años. Cuando los descubrieron 2 de ellos sacaron los cuchillos y lograron herir a un capa dorada antes de ser reducidos por lo demás. El último intentó escapar, pero antes le cortó el cuello a la niña. Ordené que fueran castrados y luego embarcados hacia el muro.

Más tarde fue traído un pentoshi que había sido arrestado por cortarle una oreja a una mujer en la plaza de los zapateros. El pentoshi juró que la mujer, que había sido traída también, le había hecho trampa en un juego al azar. Luego de valorar los cargos decidí que había estado justificado, por lo que lo dejé ir, aunque tuvo que pagar 5 estrellas de cobre.

Luego trajeron a un par de capas doradas que habían atacado a un anciano que había venido a la ciudad desde el campo a comerciar y estaba acompañado por su nieta. El hombre había sido apuñalado en el cuello y la joven había sido violada. El asesino fue sentenciado a muerte y el violador fue condenado a ser castrado y enviado al Muro.

Luego pasó un hombre vestido de negro. Un Hermano de la Guardia de la Noche. El hombre dijo llamarse Conwy, y había venido en busca de hombres para el Muro. Miré hacia la sala y me dirigí a los allí reunidos: pregunté si algún hombre querría honrar a su familia tomando el negro. La reacción fue la esperada: nadie se adelantó. Contuve un suspiro de molestia y le aseguré a Conwy que revisaríamos las celdas y enviaríamos hombres a la ciudad para buscar voluntarios. El me dio un solo asentimiento y volvió a mezclarse con la multitud.

Y así siguieron, una tras otro, mientras las horas pasaban y los casos iban y venían.

**Rhaenys**

Me gustaba mucho la hora de la cena. Cuando cenábamos éramos solamente la familia. Mis padres, mis hermanos y hermanas y yo.

Casi nunca nos vestíamos con formalidad para la cena. Me gustaba más así. Mis hermanos y yo íbamos con ropa más sencilla, mi madre dejaba su cabello suelto y mi padre se quitaba la corona.

Hoy también fue así. Mis hermanas Visenya y Rhaella estaban ya sentadas, la primera hablando animadamente con mi madre, mientras la segunda acariciaba fascinada el juguete que tenía entre manos. Mi padre llegó con mi hermano Daeron de la mano, y Rhaegar caminaba al lado de ellos.

Mi padre nos sonreía a todos. Yo amaba la sonrisa de mi padre; el solo daba sonrisas sinceras a unas pocas personas, y yo era muy feliz al ser una de ellas.

Mientras me sentaba vi como mi padre tomaba a Daeron de las axilas y lo levantaba para depositarlo en su silla alta. Mi hermano soltó un chillido de alegría cuando mi padre lo levantó.

Antes de sentarse mi padre acarició el cabello de Daeron y Rhaegar, nos dio besos en la cabeza a mis hermanas y a mí y beso a mi madre en los labios. Luego de sentado dio un par de palmadas y los sirvientes empezaron a traer la comida, que estaba ubicada en una mesa contra la pared.

En la habitación estábamos solamente mi familia, 2 guardias y 4 sirvientes: 3 de ellos nos traían la comida y el último se encargaba de llenarnos las copas. Los guardias estaban a cada lado de la puerta.

A cada uno le pusieron un tazón delante. El tazón contenía una espesa sopa de crema con zanahorias, cebollas y trocitos de carne de ternera. Había también hogazas de pan caliente con dátiles para acompañar la sopa y costillas de carnero cocinadas al espetón y condimentadas con canela y jengibre. Solamente bebíamos agua. Mi padre solo nos dejaba beber vino en las fiestas, y sólo una copa.

Mientras comíamos mis padres hablaban entre sí. Yo entendía unas pocas palabras, como _"casas"_,_ "fiestas" _y_ "torneos"_. Nosotros no hablábamos mucho, aunque mi padre siempre nos permitía que le preguntáramos lo que quisiéramos (cuando estábamos a solas).

Una vez terminamos de comer, mi madre nos fue preguntando uno por uno acerca de lo que habíamos hecho en nuestro tiempo libre. Mi padre guardó silencio durante todo el tiempo, pero estaba atento a todo lo que hablábamos.

Cuando Daeron terminó de contar acerca de sus visitas a las perreras en la tarde, mis padres dijeron que ya era tarde y nos enviaron a dormir.

**Bien gente, esto es todo, espero les haya gustado. Si, lo sé, soy demasiado dulzón para este mundo, pero bueno, soy como soy y cambiar no será fácil.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado. Salu2 y qué estén bien.**

**P.D: los reviews son bien recibidos.**


End file.
